Dirty Little Secret
by Living-Life-Fullest
Summary: Is Hermione as perfect as everyone seems? There are things she has been longing for that she just might get. She's rebelling against people's wishes. She's doing it for attention. The attention she never gets anymore. Except from him. I WILL UPDATE SOON
1. Nervous, much?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; he belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Hello Readers! This is my first Draco/Hermione fic and well I'm actually kind of nervous because I know that when I read them I have high standards…well this story might suck but I hope it doesn't so I'll do my best!

Enjoy!

Hermione was having her average normal summer. People could say she might've changed but not to those who have met her shorter than a week ago. Mostly, during the summer, Hermione would stay inside reading, occasionally going out with friends or venturing to the park for a nice walk. Hermione was not really the most athletic person so because of this she wasn't exactly skinny. Of course she wasn't fat but oh no she wasn't thin, she had a little meat on her bones. She was about 5'6" and weighed about 165 lbs. Some girls would consider this fat but Hermione could make it work. When she wanted, she could make her appearance a priority. Her face didn't need make up but sure Hermione thought it was fun to get all dressed up and go out with her friends, and when she did, she looked hot! On one particular summer day in August, Hermione was inside her room reading a book; yes it was Hogwarts, A History. Her house was not small; in fact it was quite large. Not a mansion but not just some ordinary town house. It had 5 bedrooms, a very spacious living room, kitchen, dining room, study, and 3 bathrooms. Hermione's room wasn't small either. She had a nice queen bed, large desk with a computer, a nice TV stand with a TV, DVD player, and Xbox, she had a large wardrobe filled with some actually nice clothes, one's that made her look nice, not like the Hogwarts robes she was required to wear at school. Of course she had a very nice bookcase filled with many books. So on with the story again…

Hermione's P.O.V.

Wow when you start to think about it this book is actually pretty boring. I mean I love reading and all but it does get a little boring after a while. I mean I want to be like other girl's and go out with my friends to clubs and the mall, and of course I want a boyfriend. I could get one but none of the boys I could get were right. Everyone expected me to end up with Ron. I love Ron and all but when I say love I mean I think of him as my older VERY overprotective brother.

I'm actually kind of happy. My neighbor, Madeline (Maddie for short, the only muggle who knows I'm a witch, invited me to a bonfire with a bunch of her other friends. I'd been waiting to be invited somewhere like that all summer, sure I've been invited on girl outings but there will be some guys at the bonfire. Maybe it will give me a chance to meet someone new. Oh, I really do hope so. Well since it's getting a bit late I think I should start getting ready...

Out of Hermione's P.O.V.

After Hermione showered, she had to pick out an outfit. She wanted to look hot like all the times she went out with just the girls. She looked in her wardrobe but everything she picked was just not right for tonight. Finally she settled on low hip hugger jeans, a black strapless top that showed did not show her stomach, she wanted to be sexy but not a slut, she also chose a pair of black flip-flops that made her 2 inches taller. She chose a silver necklace with a black and green serpent on it, and some silver hoop earrings. Hermione had to admit, the outfit would make her look HOT. Not just average hot but like way hot! For makeup, she put on light concealer, smudged black eyeliner, light silver eye shadow, some mascara, and clear lip-gloss. As for her hair, it was not bushy anymore, but had a light wave to it and it was a light honey color with caramel highlights. But on this particular night, Hermione straightened her hair and crimped some parts so it wasn't so plain. When Hermione was all ready, it was already 7:00. The bonfire would be starting around 8. Hermione decided she was going to be a little bit early just so she could talk to Maddie. Hermione was glad her parents bought her a nice car, a BMW X5 . It took Hermione about 30 minutes to get to the beach, it was a nice drive, and her stereo was blasting the new All American Rejects cd, Move Along. Her favorite song on the cd was Dirty Little Secret. She just felt something that tingled inside of her when she listened to the song or watched the video. When she arrived at the beach, Maddie was already there setting up, it wasn't B.Y.O.A. (Bring Your Own Alcohol) so they had a whole table set up with beer, gin, scotch, whiskey, ale, wine, anything that would make you even the tiniest bit tipsy, even though the rule at the beach NO ALCOHOL…When do people ever listen? Hermione was a little bit uncomfortable with the fact that people would be drinking at the party, but she decided not to mind it because she really did need to live a little. No too worry though, Hermione didn't plan on getting completely wasted, but who knew? Hermione walked over to where Maddie and her boyfriend, Spencer were. She asked to talk to Maddie in private so she could tell her about what she hoped for tonight.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Maddie, I really want to meet a guy tonight, but I mean won't I know a lot of the boys here from the neighborhood and grade school?"

"Well yeah there will be a lot of people you know, but also ones you don't know. Spencer told me his friend was coming, apparently no one knows him, so don't worry. Maybe you'll like him!"

"I honestly hope so, I mean Harry is dating Ginny, my only female ally at school, and I was recently told that Ron started dating this girl, Loony Luna. I just don't want to be left out. I don't even know why I'm making such a big deal about it, I mean it's not like I'm going to meet anyone here that goes to Hogwarts. So I'll be left out either way. I just want to find someone so bad, god I hope I don't sound like some Grade 7 girl who just wants a boyfriend for the mere point of popularity, and just to brag about him."

Maddie laughed at the last line "No Hermione you don't sound like some pathetic girl in grade 7, but you are babbling a little, and I mean that in the best way anyone could possibly mean it." She said with a little reassuring smile".

By the time we were done talking, I noticed that people were starting to arrive. Of course I understood that I couldn't stick with Maddie the whole time, she was playing host, but I was scared out of my wits. Why do I have to be so bloody nervous?

About an hour into the party, I had already mingled with some people, making small talk, but only with the ones I have known.

Finally Maddie came up to me.

"Are you nervous?"

"Are you kidding me! I've never been this nervous, I feel like I'm going to take final exams! And those won't come til the end of the year! I'm going out of my bloody mind!"

Maddie laughed at this, the thought of me, going out of my mind.

"Well calm down a bit, you know that guy Spencer said he was bringing? Well, he's here. I hear that Spencer has told him about you. Don't panic, all good things. So do you want to meet him?"

"HELL YA!...I mean, sure that'd be cool."

Maddie yet again laughed at Mia's struggle.

"Just relax Mia. Be yourself"

"I want him to like me, not to run from me"

"Hey, you never know, this could be your dream guy"  
As Maddie said this, she made it sound all dramatic.

Mia kept quiet about it, but she was hoping it could be. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

Maddie led me over to Spencer, and this guy he was talking to. His back was to me but I could see he was about 6'2", had nice toned arms, and for my eyes, a cute little ass. OMG did I just think that! What am I getting myself into…his hair was the most beautiful shade of blonde, all you see these days is bleach blonde, but his was silvery blonde, not white, and not yellow. It was gorgeous. It was the type of hair you could just run your hands through and you would be in heaven.

Finally Spencer acknowledged us and the mystery man turned around.

I think it's pretty obvious that it's gonna be Draco. You'd have to be a complete moron not to get it. Lol well anyways, the next chapter is going to have some interesting things…well more interesting than this anways….lol I know it SUCKED and I know you all like "constructive criticism" but please be gentle. It's my first fanfic.

Plz review…and yes I know it sucked.

Love!


	2. Apologizing

Well okay according to my WONDERFUL REVIEWERS my story is actual quite good. Maybe this chapter will encourage more of you to review!

Enjoy!

Hermione's P.O.V.

When he turned around, everything in the world just seemed to stop.

Oh God….

"MALFOY!"

"GRANGER!"

We both shouted at the same time. He was my worst enemy. The one man I have personally loathed for my entire time at Hogwarts. Stupid muggle hating prick! What is he doing at a muggle party!

It was Maddie who spoke and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well we can see you two know eachother so there's no need for introduction. So we'll just be off then"

When they had walked off, I was at a loss for words.

"Not looking too bad, Granger."

"Oh shove off Malfoy! What are you, of all people, doing at a muggle party!"

"A man needs to explore his options, personally I like the clothes these muggle girl's wear, rather than tatty old robes."

"Oh, that's rich. Lets just suddenly get to know muggles because half the girls are sluts!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Granger, you could be one of those sluts, I mean I did compliment you, didn't I?"

Once again, she was at a loss for words. What was with Malfoy and his power to make her go completely batty.

"Well, do you like what you see, Granger?"

She had to admit, she was staring a bit, he was toned but not over muscular to the point where it was just utterly gross. She would never ever let know Malfoy what she was thinking though.

"No!" I said a little too quickly.

"Yeah, I believe that one Granger."

"Oh whatever Malfoy!"

That's when I stalked off. I went straight to my car. I didn't leave. I just sat there. With the stereo on. Not blasting, but just enough so I could hear the words to "Move Along".

I was there for a couple of minutes, or it could have been 30 minutes, I don't know but I heard a tapping on the window. I turn and there is Malfoy. I roll down my window, wondering what the hell he would come to my car for.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize."

"Woah, that's a first. Draco Malfoy wanting to tell someone who is obviously under him that he is "sorry". It's absolutely a first. No doubt about it."

"Yes, I'm sorry. But you're not under me, you never were. But we could always change that if you know what I mean." He said with a wink.

"Eww Pervert! Well…I don't know, I guess I accept your apology"

"Great! Wanna go somewhere?"

"Malfoy! If you think I'm gonna sleep with you then you must be the thickest person I know!"

"I didn't mean it that way! Honest! I just meant like away from the bonfire and all the people!"

"Well alright but I swear if you try anything, Malfoy, I will personally castrate you!"

"Okay Now that we have that settled. I think since I apologized you should do something for me."

"Depends, Malfoy"

"I say we go onto first name basis."

"Well…I guess that's fair enough."

"Great. So where do you want to go?"

"Well, I could think of one thing, I've always wanted to do it but I couldn't find anyone to go with me. You see, no one really wants me to do it."

"Well erm…okay? What is it?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Okay…"

Haha Draco Malfoy is in a car with me and he's nervous!

This is absolutely PRICELESS!

End Hermione's P.O.V.

They drove through down for about 20 minutes. Draco noticed they weren't in the best part of town.

"So where are we?"

"Well…I've kinda always wanted a tattoo…"

"And you chose me to go with you because…?"

"Well I new you wouldn't judge me any differently if I got one, not that you're great at judging people…"

What's going to be Draco's reaction?

Will there be a fight…hopefully not but you never know…

Love!


End file.
